Il est
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Levy tente d'organiser ses pensées en faisant une liste un peu spéciale qui concerne un certain Dragon d'Acier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Cette liste ne restera pas secrète.


Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir relu et corrigé !

Je suis vraiment devenue une fan de ce couple. J'ai pas mal d'idées dans la tête les concernant mais j'espère ne pas trop les changer ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Il est**

Levy était concentrée comme rarement. Elle essayait de traduire un texte ancien dans une langue excessivement difficile. En temps normal, elle prenait plaisir à faire ce genre de choses mais là quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était agacée. Elle était assise seule sur une table dans le restaurant de la guilde. Elle était assez isolée mais pouvait relever la tête pour voir la plupart des membres qui semblaient passer la plus grande partie de leur temps ici. C'était sa place préférée, elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle aimait mais alors pourquoi était-elle si agacée ?

Elle poussa un soupir et commença à faire des dessins sur une feuille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à quelqu'un et c'était stupide. Elle s'énervait contre elle-même et tentait de se concentrer mais sans succès. Elle abandonna finalement en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. Elle regarda ses camarades et son regard tomba sur celui à qui elle ne cessait de penser. Gajeel était en train de manger du fer tandis que Panther Lily buvait tranquillement son jus de kiwi. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle remonta ses lunettes et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dessiné des éclairs et des cœurs. Elle se prit la tête dans la main et tenta de réfléchir clairement.

Elle était intelligente et comprenait qu'elle était surement tombée amoureuse mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était pourquoi _lui_ ? Ne se faisait-elle pas juste des idées ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas en parler à ses amies qui n'étaient en aucun cas capables de tenir leur langue et décida de faire une liste : une liste des qualités et des défauts. Comme quand on cherche la solution à un problème, quand on liste ce que l'on sait pour que tout devienne plus simple. Peut-être aurait-elle les idées plus claires après ?

Elle releva son regard vers lui discrètement et nota en premier lieu :

**« Il ne sait pas manger**. » Non mais c'était vrai, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder faire. Ok, il n'était pas le seul mais est-ce que parce que c'était un garçon, il était obligé d'en avoir plein la bouche et de n'avoir aucun respect pour la personne à ses côtés ? Oui, parfois elle en riait gentiment mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter trop longtemps.

**« II est froid »**. Il ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage et cela, ça agaçait profondément Levy. Gajeel ne savait pas aller vers les autres et quand les autres s'approchaient de lui, ils étaient souvent glacés dès le début. Il prenait un air supérieur et leur jetait un regard terrifiant.

D'ailleurs « **il fait peur**. » Cela semblait assez logique quand on est grand, qu'on ne sait pas sourire sans montrer des canines et qu'en plus on a des piercings. Il ne faisait donc pas d'efforts pour se montrer plus avenant ? Elle avait eu très peur de lui, surtout après… _l'incident_. Il n'avait rien fait pour ne pas lui faire peur par la suite, il lui semblait qu'il acceptait sa peur et ne la lui reprochait même pas… Mais plus encore, il était effrayant lorsqu'il arrivait sas bruit derrière une personne ou qu'il se mettait à crier ou taper dans quelque chose sans crier garde. Oui, il était terrifiant dans ces moment-là, pensa Levy. « **Il est imprévisible**. »

**« Il est méchant**. » Parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait toujours un doute. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, des choses qu'elle n'aurait surement pas pu lui pardonner s'il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie une ou deux fois maintenant. Autrefois, il l'avait blessée physiquement mais aujourd'hui il lui faisait du mal en l'appelant « la petite » ou autre surnom qui lui rappelaient qu'elle était faible face à lui. Après tout, lorsqu'il était encore à Phantom Lord, Elle n'avait rien pu contre lui… « **Il me donne encore plus l'impression d'être faible »**, écrivit-elle en soupirant.

**« Il n'aime pas les enfants**. » Chaque fois que la fille de Bisca ou Roméo s'approchaient de lui, il fuyait le plus vite possible avec une excuse bidon. Il les évitait comme on évite la peste et elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. « **Il est lâche**. » Après tout, il avait fui devant un combat face à Luxus, bien sur Natsu s'était fait battre en trente secondes mais quand même. Elle soupira. Elle l'avait aussi vu se battre contre deux ou s'interposer entre elle et les éclairs de Luxus pour la protéger. Elle avait vu son entraînement qui consistait à se prendre des éclairs pour pouvoir mieux battre Luxus. En se mordant la lèvre, elle rajouta : « **Il est courageux**. » Elle sentit que sa liste commençait à partir dans tous les sens et décida de se reconcentrer. Elle chercha une nouvelle idée.

**« Il chante horriblement faux »** C'était abominable, elle avait cru mourir en l'entendant chanter ! Et les paroles de sa chanson ! La mage des mots en frissonnait encore. Elle entendit soudain un ricanement et releva la tête pour voir Gajeel se moquer de Natsu qui venait de se faire frapper par Erza. « **Il a un rire démoniaque**. » Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle le pensait ! Il ricane plus qu'il ne rit et souvent au dépend des autres. Elle rajouta immédiatement : « **Il est moqueur**. » Il se moquait souvent d'elle, car elle n'était qu'une « crevette ».

Elle releva la tête alors que quelqu'un hurlait son nom. Elle eut juste le temps d'éviter une chope de bière et remercia Lucy d'un signe de main. Natsu et Gajeel étaient en train de se battre en plein milieu de la pièce**. « Il est bagarreur**. » Il ne pouvait pas apprendre à régler ses problèmes sans taper ? Ou sans crier ? Elle pensa aussitôt à un de ses gros défauts et s'empressa de noter **« Il jure ».** Il avait même réussi à lui apprendre des nouvelles injures en arrivant à la guilde, au grand désespoir de Levy qui aurait préféré ne rien en savoir. **« Il ne me regarde pas. »** C'était une lourde constatation qui attristait beaucoup la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Jamais il ne posait un regard rêveur sur elle. Elle n'avait même jamais surpris son regard posé sur elle. Elle était donc si invisible à ses yeux ?

**« Il est grognon ».** Elle eut un petit sourire en y pensant. C'est vrai qu'il se plaignait souvent et qu'il fallait le traîner pour qu'il accepte d'aller quelque part où personne ne devait se taper dessus. Mais elle adorait quand elle réussissait à l'emmener avec elle, comme au parc aquatique. Il faisait un air blasé mais se laissait conduire par elle, pour lui faire plaisir. **« Il est gentil avec moi ». **Son cœur eut un petit pincement et elle continua.

**« Il mange tout ce qui est en acier autour de lui. »** Mirajane l'avait publiquement menacé de lui donner des couverts en bois s'il n'arrêtait pas de manger les fourchettes qu'on lui donnait. **« Il n'aime pas lire. »** Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer ça ? Il se moquait même des livres romantiques pour lui tout cela était bidon. **« Il se moque de l'amour… »**

Elle posa son stylo et papillonna les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas pleurer. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, tous la croyant en train de travailler mais elle devait faire attention. Après tout, ses amis étaient des mages.

**« Il est désirable ».** Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en écrivant ça mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle le pensait véritablement. Même si ça l'agaçait profondément, elle le trouvait beau. Il avait une stature imposante et dans ses bras elle semblait minuscule. Elle adorait sa musculature **et la froideur de sa peau**. Les rares fois, où il l'avait touchée, c'était pour la sauver mais à chaque fois elle avait été impressionnée par **la froideur de sa peau**. Son style presque entièrement noir était terne mais il allait bien avec le personnage. Les piercings ne la gênaient pas réellement. Ca rajoutait à son côté mauvais garçon qui était tout de même réellement attirant. **« C'est un mauvais garçon ».** Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le mettre dans les points négatifs ou les points positifs. Après tout, quel mauvais garçon aurait voulu d'une fille aussi sage qu'elle ?

**« Il est pervers. »** Après tout, il avait fait mettre un costume de lapin avec lui, pour avoir une danseuse pendant son « spectacle ». Il faisait parfois des remarques ou des sous-entendus qui mettaient certains mal à l'aise. De plus, elle savait de Juvia, que oui, il aimait les belles femmes et qu'elles l'appréciaient en retour. Elle avait même détesté le regard désolée de la mage d'eau. Qu'avait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait ? Ce n'était pas comme si _il_ l'intéressait.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu et regarda sa liste avec tristesse. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. De toute façon, il ne semblait même pas avoir un jour posé les yeux sur elle. Elle n'était qu'une faible fille qu'il se devait de protéger pour rester dans la guilde. Elle nota tout de même **« Il est protecteur. »**

Elle décida que sa liste était bientôt finie. Elle ne rajouterait qu'une chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Comment la finir ? Elle pourrait y passer des heures mais le résultat serait tout de même là : il ne lui ressemblait pas. Fallait-il qu'on se ressemble pour être ensemble ? A cela, elle n'avait pas de réponse, mais elle savait qu'il fallait que les deux partis soient amoureux. Mais en était-il capable seulement ? Elle réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais montré de l'affection à quelqu'un depuis le début. Jamais de façon explicite. Il l'avait sauvé elle et d'autres, il lui frottait les cheveux, se bagarrait avec Natsu, se chamaillait avec Juvia mais il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose de gentil envers qui que ce soit. Alors elle décida de finir par : **« Il est faible ».**

Elle se leva rapidement et partit en direction de Fairy Hill pour essayer de se reposer et pouvoir pleurer en paix dans sa chambre.

Le soir venu, Mirajane nettoyait la salle. Malgré son bon caractère, elle inspira profondément en se répétant plusieurs fois que la violence ne menait à rien en voyant l'état dans laquelle la bagarre générale qui avait eu lieu cet après-midi, avait mis les lieux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trouva néanmoins un bout de papier froissé. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et lut « Gajeel » tout en haut de la feuille avec des dessins d'éclairs et des cœurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser et reconnut rapidement l'écriture de Levy. Ainsi, elle était amoureuse de chasseur de dragon mais n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer ? Un sourire inquiétant s'inscrit sur le visage de la démone et elle mit sa veste pour sortir rapidement.

Arrivée à destination, elle frappa plusieurs fois à une porte. Ce fut un chat volant ensommeillé qui lui ouvrit :

-Mirajane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Panther Lily de sa voix grave. Il y a un souci à la guilde ?

-Non aucun, je suis venue voir Gajeel, j'ai une mission urgente pour lui, précisa-t-elle.

-Ah. En pleine nuit ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment urgent. Tu ne veux pas aller le réveiller ? demanda la mage.

La grimace de l'Exceed en dit long sur son envie.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Il n'est pas très aimable quand on le réveille…

-Je ne peux pas attendre non, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux, je peux appeler le Maître ou Erza pour le mettre debout ?

Lily grogna et ferma la porte au nez de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, qui n'était pas du tout aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un juron, des grognements et quelques bruits étranges qui semblaient signifier que le chat avait dû reprendre sa taille initiale et surement frapper Gajeel pour qu'il se lève enfin. Ce dernier en caleçon ouvrit d'ailleurs brusquement la porte.

-C'est pour quoi ? hurla-t-il presque, l'air méchant.

-Il faut que tu amènes ça à Levy, dit-elle en lui tendant le papier qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt. C'est un papier qu'elle a oublié à la guilde et c'est très important, il faut qu'elle l'ait le plus vite possible.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? s'énerva le brun. Tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin et lui donner toi-même ?

-Le Maître a dit que tu devais y aller et peut-être l'aider à finir de déchiffrer. Il en a besoin pour demain matin.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Levy d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi important, intervint Lily qui était apparue.

-Oui et surtout tu oublies qu'elle habite à Fairy Hills et que les garçons y sont formellement interdits, rajouta son ami.

-Le Maître insiste, réitéra la Démone. Il a dit que, sinon, il réfléchirait à une punition pire que lorsque tu as perdu la course.

Gajeel déglutit. Saleté de vieux, il était horrible.

-Erza est au courant au moins ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir alors je te conseille de ne pas te faire remarquer quand même, répondit la jeune mage en souriant.

Etrangement, le chasseur de Dragon eut envie de la frapper mais savait qu'il risquait de vivement le regretter par la suite. Il soupira.

-Ok, je vais y aller. Vous faites chier à Fairy Tail. Mais si Erza me massacre, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

-Merci beaucoup Gajeel ! S'exclama-t-elle, sans tenir compte de sa dernière phrase.

Mirajane cacha son sourire sadique et partit rapidement. Gajeel se dépêcha de s'habiller. Lily proposa de l'accompagner mais il préféra décliner. De toute façon, il ne mettrait pas longtemps.

OoO

Levy ne pleurait plus. Elle avait passé un bon moment de la soirée à le faire et avait décidé qu'elle arrêterait à partir de maintenant de pleurer pour un garçon. Après sa décision, elle avait rejoint ses amies dans le salon où elles avaient discuté jusqu'à tard. Après, elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et depuis se sentait seule. Elle ne s'était même pas changée. Elle avait juste enlevé son bandeau et s'était allongée dans son lit pour réfléchir calmement. Même si, bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à réfléchir.

Elle poussait encore un nouveau soupir quand elle entendit frapper discrètement à la fenêtre. Elle se demanda ce que c'était et cria presque lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Gajeel apparaître. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de se dépêcher. Elle ouvrit mais ne le laissa pas entrer tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Fairy Hills ? demanda-t-elle légèrement agressive.

-On se calme, s'écria-t-il. Je viens de la part du Maître et de Mirajane. Il paraît que tu as oublié un truc important à la guilde, un truc à traduire ou je ne sais pas quoi, qui doit être fait pour demain matin. Et je dois t'aider, grogna-t-il.

Levy soupira en se disant que parfois le destin n'était vraiment pas drôle. Elle le laissa entrer et il lui donna le bout de papier. Elle se retourna pour l'ouvrir pendant qu'il fermait la fenêtre puis les volets, en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux. Il pria mentalement pour qu'Erza n'apprenne jamais sa présence ici, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il allait dire à la jeune mage d'être silencieuse pour ne pas qu'il se fasse repérer quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue toute rouge.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma Crevette ? dit-il avec un ton moqueur. C'est si horrible ce qui est écrit ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, en serrant la feuille contre elle.

-Pas du tout ! Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule d'ailleurs alors tu peux t'en aller !

Même si son lit l'appelait, il était tout de même curieux de la réaction de Levy et avait bien envie de savoir ce qui semblait la gêner autant.

-Le Maître a insisté pour que je t'aide alors montre-moi, ordonna-t-il presque en essayant de récupérer la « mission ».

-Non ! cria-t-elle.

-Ce sont les ordres du Maître ! continua-t-il.

Elle serrait fort contre elle le papier et il aurait bien voulu lui prendre de force mais il avait peur de lui faire mal, tant elle semblait fragile comme ça, les joues rouges et serrant ses bras contre elle. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant. Contrairement à lui, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. S'il découvrait ce qui était écrit sur ce papier, plus jamais il n'accepterait de lui adresser la parole ! Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour s'en sortir une voix retentit derrière la porte.

-Levy ?

C'était Erza. Levy faillit hurler de joie et Gajeel, lui, voulut jurer. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, se défiant du regard.

-Ca va, Levy ?

Cette dernière s'approcha de la porte.

-Oui ça va, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais un tour, j'ai cru voir une ombre dans le jardin. Tu n'as rien vu ?

Levy fixa le Chasseur de Drago d'un air victorieux. Elle chuchota très doucement pour que juste lui puisse entendre :

-Tu pars ou j'ouvre la porte et tu risques de trembler devant elle pendant très longtemps ?

Il hocha la tête, grognon presque et articula sans bruit :

-Ok, mais j'attends qu'elle s'en aille plus loin.

Elle acquiesça. Après tout, elle était sauvée ainsi que son honneur et c'était le principal.

-Tout va bien Erza, je n'ai rien vu du tout.

-Ok très bien, je vais aller dormir. N'hésite pas à venir si tu entends ou vois quelque chose de suspect.

-Très bien !

En entendant les pas s'éloigner, Gajeel respira à nouveau. Il découvrit, par contre, l'air satisfait de Levy qui lui déplut légèrement. Cependant, il décida que ceci ne pouvait pas s'achever comme ça. Devant le regard de la jeune fille, il dit :

-Oui, c'est bon je m'en vais, je te laisse à ton texte bidon !

Elle se détendit et s'approcha légèrement de lui. Elle rosit en le remerciant. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Pas de quoi.

En une seconde, il avait récupéré le papier qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle et le mit en hauteur pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le récupérer. Elle sautillait autour de lui mais il était véritablement trop grand pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Voyons voir ce qui te faisait tellement rougir maintenant, ricana-t-il.

-Gajeel arrête tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est privé ! cria-t-elle presque.

-En quoi une mission pour le Maître, c'est privé ? Oh pourquoi, il y a mon nom en haut ?

Il lut alors qu'elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, craignant légèrement sa réaction. Elle baissa la tête et chercha du regard un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Elle était tentée de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant à l'aide. Elle avait écrit n'importe quoi sur ce foutu bout de papier. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains, refusant de regarder la réaction du garçon.

Ce dernier parcourait les lignes d'un air perplexe. Parlait-on vraiment de lui ? Est-ce qu'on le décrivait réellement ? Le dernier mot lui donna des envies de meurtre et lorsqu'il arrêta de lire, il posa ses yeux rouges sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il froissa la feuille dans sa main.

-Qui a écrit ça ? gronda-t-il.

Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était effrayant en cet instant ? Le faisait-il exprès ou voulait-elle juste qu'elle meure de peur ?

-Qui a écrit ça ? Qui a dit que j'étais faible ? s'énerva-t-il en la forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui fit dégager sa main d'un coup sec.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu vois ? Qu'on t'a traité de faible ? cria-t-elle à son tour d'une petite voix.

-Tu voudrais que je voie quoi d'autre ? Que je suis effrayant, froid, méchant, lâche ? Tu voudrais que je voie quoi ?

Le ton s'élevait de plus en plus et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. En prononçant ses mots, elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment dans une situation très embarrassante.

-Je n'ai pas écrit que ça ! chuchota-t-elle très doucement.

-Alors, c'est toi qui as écrit ça ?

Elle sentit qu'il était blessé à l'intonation de sa voix. Son visage n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais sa voix était différente, toujours autant en colère mais elle crut entendre de la déception également. Pourtant elle hocha la tête pour affirmer. Elle n'avait jamais reçu regard plus froid auparavant. Elle crut qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, casser quelque chose mais non : il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Je ne t'approcherai plus.

Il allait ouvrir les volets quand elle dit :

-Et c'est tout ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu me dis ça et tu t'en vas ?

Il ne répondit pas et commença à ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle se mit entre les deux avec un regard trop déterminé et trop franc pour qu'il y résiste.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir peur de moi après ce que je t'ai fait… chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda et comprit : il se sentait toujours coupable. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et eut envie de sourire de pouvoir caresser sa peau ainsi.

-J'ai dit que tu faisais peur, pas que j'ai peur de toi. J'ai arrêté d'avoir peur de toi quand tu t'es interposé entre Luxus et moi.

Ses paroles étaient maladroites et hésitantes. Il la regarda encore. Il était blessé de ce qu'il avait lu. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il se foutait de ce qu'on disait sur son dos, mais elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il aurait voulu être un héros à ses yeux mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il avait été monstrueux et ce qu'elle disait, était vrai. Il avait tous ces défauts mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Laisse-moi partir, insista-t-il en la soulevant pour la déposer derrière lui, comme si c'était une plume.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, il sentit quelque chose le serrer fort dans son dos. Elle s'était jetée contre son dos et l'enserrait de ses petits bras.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi idiot dans toute sa vie. Peut-être parce que jamais aucune fille ne l'avait enlacé comme Levy était en train de faire.

-Je te promets, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Oui, elle mentait un peu mais elle voulait tant qu'il reste avec elle maintenant. S'il partait là, tout de suite, elle sentait que plus jamais il ne la laisserait s'approcher de lui. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu facilement se défaire de son étreinte mais elle priait tous les Dieux qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Il ferma la fenêtre et se retourna pour être face à elle mais se détacha de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle rougit et se mit à jouer avec le bas de sa robe. Il la trouvait véritablement belle ainsi. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai écrit… Je ne le pensais pas vraiment…

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as écrit ?

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait devenir encore plus rouge. Elle récupéra le papier tombé par terre et lui demanda de le relire sans trop s'énerver, ce qu'il fit avec agacement. Pourtant quand il lut de façon plus calme, sans être énervé par certains termes, il fit plus attention à ce qu'elle avait écrit « Il ne me regarde pas. », « Il se moque de l'amour. » « Il est gentil avec moi ». Il releva rapidement la tête et vit Levy encore tout embêtée devant lui. Il la fixa d'une façon indéchiffrable que la jeune femme détesta. A quoi pensait-il ? Elle décida de parler pour combler le silence.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'étais agacée, tu étais encore en train de te battre et j'avais l'impression d'être invisible. J'étais toute seule et tu ne penses jamais à jeter un regard vers moi et moi je me sens totalement nulle face à toi, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi…

Elle commençait à pleurer alors qu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol et deux lèvres sur les siennes. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement compte que Gajeel était bien en train de l'embrasser, elle ferma rapidement les yeux et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Gajeel. Il l'embrassait avec force et la tenait comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle se laissait guider en faisant totalement confiance au Chasseur de Dragon.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir là maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un à cet instant donné. Le bas de la robe de la jeune femme était remonté et rien que penser que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de caresser ses cuisses l'excitait au plus haut point. Il avança jusqu'à coller le dos de la jeune femme contre un mur. Il rapprocha encore leur corps et lâcha ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Levy poussa un soupir tandis que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme et frissonna quand elle sentit sa peau froide.

Il passa sa main sur sa cuisse, lâchant une hanche de la jeune femme qui s'approcha encore plus de lui. Levy sentait une bosse contre elle et ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle sentait qu'il était en train de lui mordiller le cou. Elle ne réfléchissait plus correctement, elle n'avait juste pas envie que ça s'arrête. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il passa une main sur ses fesses, sous sa culotte. Les notions de honte s'étaient envolées très loin et elle releva la tête de l'homme pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce dernier y répondit avec plaisir, collant encore son corps contre celui de Levy. Tout à leur passion, ils en avaient oublié où ils étaient.

-Levy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était la voix de Juvia qui avait la chambre d'à côté. La mage des mots rougit et essaya de repousser Gajeel mais s'il daigna arrêter de l'embrasser, ce fut pour retourner à son cou et monter ses mains dans son dos.

-Tout va bien ! s'écria-t-elle. Je m'amuse juste à faire des incantations !

Elle avait buté au dernier mot, alors qu'il s'amusait avec l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il lui bloqua les mains d'un air sadique, en passant une jambe entre celle de la jeune femme pour mieux la maintenir contre le mur.

-A cette heure-ci ?

Elle devait essayer de garder l'esprit clair et pas de penser à la sensation du pantalon de Gajeel contre sa culotte qui s'y frottait doucement. Elle ne devait absolument pas y penser ou gémir.

-Oui… Ce que je fais, c'est mieux la nuit !

-Pas forcement, murmura une voix tentatrice à côté d'elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rougir.

-Tu as vraiment l'air étrange, Levy… Tu pleures encore ? demanda timidement la mage d'eau.

Gajeel s'arrêta et regarda Levy avec un regard étrange, qu'elle ignora. Au moins, il avait arrêté et elle put reparler normalement. Mais son amie la prit de court.

-Juvia peut aller chercher Erza pour que Levy lui parle ?

-Non !

Le malheur voulut qu'il n'y eut pas que Levy qui réagisse à la dernière phrase de Juvia. Gajeel aussi,réagit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la mage derrière la porte.

-Gajeel ?!

Il grogna pour toute réponse et on entendit un léger rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Si Gajeel est avec Levy, Juvia ne s'inquiétera plus et vous laissera tranquille. Juvia demande juste à ce que vous soyez plus discrets et que vous oubliiez que vous lui avez parlé, si Erza les surprend ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Merci Juvia, soupira la mage des mots. Tu pourrais dire merci quand même ! fit-elle remarquer.

La mage d'eau était repartie dans sa chambre. Levy et Gajeel se regardèrent.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

Avant que le jeune homme puisse répondre quelque chose, elle se détacha de lui et prononça quelques incantations en faisant apparaître des runes. Le Chasseur de Dragons la regarda faire, admiratif sans l'avouer.

-Voilà nous serons tranquilles, comme ça.

Gajeel voulut la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle les évita. Si elle se laissait aller, ils ne parleraient pas. Il grogna. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire. Levy savait qu'elle devait se lancer. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, veillant à bien rabattre sa jupe sur ses genoux, sentant le regard lourd du jeune homme sur ses jambes. Elle tapota sur le lit à côté d'elle et il poussa un gros soupir. Il s'assit en lui tournant presque le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il la regarda alors et rencontra des yeux interrogateurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? précisa-t-elle, en tentant de prendre une voix sérieuse.

Il fit un air d'incompréhension.

-Tu m'ignores, expliqua-t-elle, tu me sauves la vie, tu m'ignores encore et là tu m'embrasses comme ça…

Elle était gênée de reparler de ce qui s'était passé et ses joues se coloraient à grande vitesse. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'en avais envie. Et toi aussi tu en avais envie.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire mais elle avait besoin de plus. Elle le fixait et cela le perturbait.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, répondit-il en grognant.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si tu attendais quelque chose de moi.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'être ainsi mise à nu mais elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude avec lui.

-Fais pas cette tête, ma Crevette ! Tu sais bien que les gentilles filles et les méchants garçons ne sont heureux ensemble que dans tes livres ! rit-il, presque douloureusement.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, avant qu'il amorce un mouvement pour partir.

-T'es gentil. Tu es juste un peu…

-Froid ? proposa-t-il avec un air agacé.

-Taciturne, ajusta-t-elle.

-Ne te cache pas derrière tes mots, s'énerva-t-il. Nous sommes différents et c'est ce que tu disais dans ton mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était loin d'être stupide. Elle se serra contre son bras, appréciant la fraicheur qui s'émanait de lui et cette légère odeur de métal. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur lui, pour lui faire face. Cela le surprit mais il ne dit rien, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

-J'essayais de savoir pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle sentit qu'il se tendait sous elle et entreprit de passer doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à se détendre. Courageusement, elle posa sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa.

-Je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mes pensées et c'était vraiment très agaçant, très frustrant…

Elle chuchotait très doucement mais elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Soudainement, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, avec Gajeel au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa violemment et elle répondit comme elle put à ce baiser enflammé. Les mains du jeune homme enlevèrent sans hésitation la robe de Levy. Elle baissait les yeux et tenta de se cacher. Il l'en empêcha en lui prenant doucement les mains pour les poser sur son torse à lui. Il la fixait avec intensité.

-Je ne serais jamais doué avec les mots.

-Je sais.

-Je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête.

-Je sais.

-Je ne changerai pas.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il tourna la tête vers sa main, pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Et toi, ne me fuis pas dès que je te parle de sentiments. Ne pars pas dès que je te prends la main ou m'assois sur tes genoux.

Il grogna.

-J'accepte tes conditions, accepte les miennes.

Elle le fixait avec une volonté telle, qu'il plia sans le dire. Il l'embrassa, essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ne dirait jamais. Il était ainsi et Levy l'acceptait. Finalement, elle l'aimait peut-être aussi pour ça, pour ses silences, pour la façon dont il se faisait comprendre avec des gestes, pour cette maladresse qui cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne le changerait pas, mais pas qu'elle n'essaierait pas de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui tremblait tant devant l'amour.

The End.

* * *

A une prochaine fois ou à tout de suite dans une review ;)

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
